


Korpus 89

by turtlecornflake



Series: Bekkebakken til besvær [1]
Category: ZombieLars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlecornflake/pseuds/turtlecornflake
Summary: Finnes det noe nøytralt? Eller er alt ment til å være enten for eller i mot? I det nøytrale kan det vokse fæle ting - uten kompassnål er det lett å miste veien.Felix har fått kjent det på kroppen, men nå er han fri. Er det midlertidig eller permanent?Ting har forandret seg siden han sist pustet frisk luft.Prøvelsene han ble utsatt for har satt spor - spor som kanskje ikke kan viskes ut.
Series: Bekkebakken til besvær [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697569
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapittel En

Det sier seg selv at når man blir brutt ut av en hemmelig, statlig anstalt som driver med uhemmet neddoping av Fremmede - da løper du. Fort, langt og uten retning, med unntak av en slags utrent, medfødt ur-intensjon som leder deg bort fra fare.

Han må ha løpt, fomlet og halset gjennom den ulendte skogen i over en time. Næring ble fremsatt klokken fem, men like før hadde hendelsen hendt. Nå var solen gått ned, så det hadde vært en stund nå. Han hørte ikke lenger aloen av de uniformerte hordene bak ham, så han sakket ned litt, smatt inn bak et felt tre og strevde med å få igjen pusten. Halsen kjentes rå og trang og blødende. Varmt og metallisk bak tunga - han skalv i brystet. Han kikket ned på hendene sine, knokene blødde, og han var svett oppover begge armene. Det føltes som om han ikke hadde ben lengre.

Han kikket rundt seg i et forsøk på å kjenne seg igjen - men dette området var ukjent. Hellingen var fremmed, han kjente ikke igjen lyngen, og han syns han hørte rennende vann. Han var fullstendig på avveie. Han hadde aldri kommet så langt før, men så hadde han heller aldri fått hjelp før heller. Om han hadde visst hvem som stod bak frigjøringen så skulle han takket dem - men svaret ville vel vise seg omsider.

Han satt der en liten stund, inntil han var sikker på at han ikke hørte annet enn gjøken. Han reiste seg litt ustødig og kikker tilbake den veien han kom. Ingenting. Hadde ikke hørt noen ting på kanskje et kvarters tid - lenge nok til å tro at de som jaget ham hadde gitt opp eller funnet noen andre. Med et lite dytt kom han seg opp av den lille gropa og han stavret seg nedover. Noen hundre meter ned i ura fant han en bekk og hev seg ned på kne for å drikke. Nesten panisk fylte han hendene med vann og drakk men det strakk ikke til - han fikk ikke nok, så han lente hodet ned til vannet og slurpet det i seg som et dyr. Knyttnevene forsvant litt ned i den myke, sølete kanten av bekken - våt jord blandet seg i åpne sår på nevene men det fikk vente. Det fikk bare svi. Han var tørst.

Minuttene gikk og omsider var tørsten slukket inntil videre. Han reiste seg opp på sine knær og kikket rundt seg. Brystkassa steg og sank litt roligere nå, men både utpust og innpust var fortsatt vonde og nesten primitive. Nesten litt hektiske. Men fuglekvitter omga ham og det var ingen å se så langt han kunne skue. Den slitte buksa var dyvåt og dekt av grønske og gjørme. Det samme gjaldt den bare overkroppen. Små risp fra busker og grener var det også. Han såg ned i bekken og stirret på den litt forvridde refleksjonen. Han strøk seg i ansiktet. Han var ikke til å kjenne igjen. Hvem var det som kikket opp på han? Hodet falt litt på skakke og han lente seg nærmere.

" _Nei_...!" utbrøt han svakt før han følte at han ble sugd ned i bekken. Som et langt fall - uten at han visste hvor det endte, eller om det kom til å ende.

Han hørte et svakt plask. Eller var det en bok som ble lukket i sinne? Han kikket ned og han følte en trang til å dra et sted. Han snudde hodet litt til siden og ble møtt med synet av en tv skjerm - en gammel tv skjerm. I hendene hans kjente han plutselig noe plastikk. En kontroller. På skjermen hoppet et rødt dyr, var det en rev? Hvorfor løp han etter epler? Han hører noens latter. En kvinne. Han snur hodet mot lyden, men før han kan se skikkelsen tydelig kjenner han et dragsug i hodet.

Han ser ned i vannet. Det er hans egen refleksjon, men han er ikke sikker. Korte, pulserende minner stormer hjernen hans. Rommet de holdt han i. Masse speil - men det var sjelden han så seg selv. Minnet om sitt eget fjes var nesten visket ut. Han hopper opp plutselig - på alerten - og sprinter vekk.


	2. Kapittel to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etter en natt alene i skogen må Felix finne ut hva planen videre er. Hvor skal han dra?  
> Finnes det noen her ute han kan søke hjelp fra?

Natten var skamløst kald. Dugget på gress og planter gjorde at bakken under den store rota føltes som ei spikerseng. Han vurderte å krype ut igjen - finne et nytt sted å sove - men det var allerede sent nok til å være tidlig. Han kom ikke til å finne et nytt sted før han sannsynligvis måtte opp igjen for å finne...ja, det var nettopp det. Hva var planen? Hvor skulle han dra? Var det noe utenfor skogen å komme til? 

Ingen bopæl, ikke noe nettverk - ingen som husket ham, antakeligvis. Han var sporløs, sånn sett. Eide ingenting, bodde ingensteder, uten bankkonto, uten jobbhistorie, bare et utgått studentbevis - men det var låst vekk hos fasilitetene han hadd rømt fra. De holdt det eneste fysiske bevis på at han eksisterte. 

Han lente hodet bak mot den kalde, morkne, fuktige rota han hadd søkt tilflukt hos. Øynene sank igjen og han holdt knærne tett inntil kroppen - tennene knep leppene sammen for å stanse ristingen. Han satt slik, kroppen låst mens hodet jobbet. Han måtte legge en slags plan, tenke taktisk, i alle fall praktisk - måtte finne et trygt sted hvor han kunne omgruppere. Reprogrammere. Bli tørr. Bli varm. Ha oversikt. Være trygg. 

Etter en times tid, nesten i dét han kjente at han har nådd grensen til hvor kald og våt han kunne tåle å være, kjente han et varmt lys som gjorde innsiden av hodet hans rødt. Han satt hånden for øynene og åpnet dem. Morgen hadde grydd og sola glimtet gjennom tretoppene. Han kjente at han hadde ikke sovet. Bare sittet helt stille for å konservere energi. Brystet kjentes rått på innsiden, men de stive tærne hans hadde begynt å tine opp. Han reiste seg sakte og kikket over rota såvidt. Han kjente det brant i ryggen av å stå så krokete.

Etter et minutt eller to med forsiktig speiding strakk han seg opp til full høyde og tok noen steg bortover. Han vurderte å gå mot sola - kanskje han ikke fant noe i den retningen, men det ville varme kroppen. Gi energi. Energi til å klare seg gjennom en natt til her ute. Inntil han hadde en bedre plan så fikk dette holde. Noe annet ville sannsynligvis være et større tap enn han hadde råd til i denne tilstanden. 

Som et svart hull bak ham kjente han at magen drog innover i sult. Det tok på å prøve å tenke på noen annet og han kjente at han var på den tapende siden av denne kampen. Innimellom knep han øynene sammen, bet seg langsomt i tunga, og fokuserte på pusten. Det hjalp en stund. 

Fokuset hans ble brutt da han hørte sang. Det var svakt. Han klarte ikke tyde noen ord, men begynte å undre seg om det var noen ord å tyde i det hele tatt. Han sakket ned, skuldrene krøp opp mot ørene og han bevegde hodet sakte for å finne ut av hvilken retning lyden kom fra. Litt til høyre. 

Noen hundre meter bortenfor fikk han øye på en skikkelse og den fikk øye på ham. Sangen stoppet og Felix kjente at han ville løpe, men beina ville ikke. Skikkelsen kom stadig nærmere og det siste han så før han sloknet var en utstrakt hånd fulgt av en myk stemme.

" _Felix_...?" 


	3. Kapittel tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Støvet har satt seg litt og nå skal det utredes hva som har skjedd og hvem som har skylden - men det kan vise seg å bli vanskelig.  
> Et annet sted i skogen befinner Felix seg hos en gammel bekjent.

"Så du mener å fortelle meg at vi ikke vet hvem som står bak eller hvordan de gjorde det!?"

Stemmen til hans overordnede nærmest bjeffet mot ham, som en doberman på anabole steroider. 

"Så svar meg, Gjermundsen!"

Han svelger unna et svar han ikke har, og han kan kun trekke litt på skuldrene før de så godt som synker innover i kragebenet igjen. Effekten er akutt - rommet tømmes for luft og andre kolleger, som tidligere hadde latt som de var opptatt med noe annet mens Egil ble skjelt ut, hadde nå stoppet helt opp og regelrett glante.

"Ring investorene. Si at det innkalles til ekstraordinært styremøte. Om de spør hvorfor, så fortell dem at linjen er kompromittert og informasjon kan kun deles ansikt til ansikt."

Alfahannen tramper ampert ut av rommet og Egil blir stående igjen. Han ser ser om. Han er omringet av en gjeng med sjokkerte, brydde, ukomfortable fjes. Ingen sa noe. Bare glodde. "Hva er det dere glaner på, hæ? Har dere ikke bedre ting å gjøre?! Se å få ut finger'n da!" roper han, sint. Sint og flau. Helt uten autoritet.

En av de mindre irriterende medarbeiderne går rolig opp bak Egil og kremter ydmykt. Han holder en bunke med utskrifter inntil brystet. "Jeg har gått gjennom systemutskriften og-"

"Jaha?" kvekker Egil surt før han har snudd seg, adrenalinet pumpet ennå.

"-og de viser noen abnormaliteter i systemet noen minutter før hendelsen. S-som du ser her så-" han velter papirene ut mot Egil og peker på noen linjer med tekst som Egil ikke aner hva er. Det kunne like godt være russisk, "-så ser du at her, her overstyres all strøm, og blir _reroutet_ til denne ene kretsen." 

Egil venter på noe konkret. "Ja? Og?"

"Dette er 120 ganger mer strøm enn den er konstruert for," svarer den flittige medarbeideren. Han tenker at dette er basiskunnskap - dette burde kanskje Egil egentlig være klar over. Han hadde tross alt installert programvaren som overvåket systemet - men Andersen våger ikke tirre Egil mer. 

Overnevnte installatør kikker fortsatt på ham som om han snakket baklengs. Andersen fortsatte, "d-denne kretsen var koplet til alle dørlåsene. Celler, sluser, branndører, alle dører som var koplet til automatikken. Alle dører utenom kontorer og toaletter i admin-fløyen." 

Egil blir stille og kikker forbi sin kollega, mot korridoren sjefen hans forsvant med i for bare noen minutter siden. Han fokuserer på Andersen igjen. "Så...vi ble hacka?" _Umulig._ Programmet skulle være høvelig oppdatert og brannmurene ville ult hvis uvedkommede logget seg inn på nettverket. Egil forstår ikke. Vil ikke forstå. Jo mer han forsto, jo mer var det hans feil.

Andersen bruker et sekund eller to før han nikker. Det var vel ikke helt feil å kalle det et cyber-angrep, men i korte trekk, så kunne det vel kalles det. 

"Kan man spore sånt?" lurer Egil på. Han vet jo at man kan det, og mente egentlig om det var mulig i dette tilfellet, men han vil ikke rette på spørsmålet. Sagt er sagt. Han biter tenna litt sammen.

Andersen nikker igjen, sakte. "Jo... hvis de hadde brukt en _datamaskin_ og utført det _remotely_ \- men, jeg har lett og jeg kan ikke finne noen IP adresser som ikke kan redegjøres for. Det ser ut til at de har utført angrepet med mer primitive redskaper."

"Ja, som hva da, for eksempel?" spytter Egil, irritert og utålmodig. Innser ikke Andersen at det er Egils nakke som ligger på vedstabben, klar til halshogging? 

"J-jo, de kan ha brukt kraftige batterier. Serviceboksene våre står ubevoktet uti marka rundt oss - jeg har nevnt det for sikkerhetsteamet før, mange ganger, at det burde gjerdes inn eller bygges inn i-"

Egil napper papirene fra Andersen. Han hadde hørt nok. Nok til å tilby et svar eller to på det forestående møtet. Han braser fordi den andre mannen og nesten umiddelbart livner det til med hvisking og litt humring fra resten av staben.

***

Han åpner øynene og ser opp på en gammeldags lysekrone av noe slag. Sannsynligvis kobber. Det er rester av stearin på alle armene. Da går den nok ikke på strøm. Han snur på hodet og ser en kvinneskikkelse som rører i en kaserolle på en vedovn. Nederst på kjolekanten aner han en bevegelse. Fra side til side. Rolig. Rytmisk.

"Idun?" tester han, svakt, litt usikkert. Litt håpefullt. 

Kvinnen snur seg, og en tykk, lang, gul-hvit flette sklir over skulderen hennes. Hun smiler bredt når hun ser Felix er våken. "Så godt at du e vaken," sier hun varmt i en blanding av svensk og norsk. Hun trekker kasserollen vekk fra varmen og setter lokket på snei før hun kommer bortover mot kjøkkensengen. Hun setter seg på huk og legger en hånd på pannen hans. "Begynner å bli normal temp nu," legger hun til før hun trykker pekefingeren lett mot nesen hans. "Jeg lager litt soppa." 

Fortsatt litt ute av det, gnir Felix seg i ansiktet og masserer øyehulene grundig. Alt er litt rart. Det er vanskelig å fatte at han ikke er i cellen sin. At han ikke er ute og løper for livet. Får det liksom ikke til å stemme. Det må være minst ti år siden han så Idun sist. Hun virker gladere enn før? Bor hun her, i en hytte, i skogen? Han undres på hva historien bak er. Han så for seg at hun holdt på med en slags utdanning. Hun var vel i den alderen. Hvor gammel var hun den gangen? 12? 13? 

Som om hun hørte tankene hans kverne snur hun seg igjen med et lite flir. "Nja'ru... du har vel nån spørsmål tenker jeg?" Hun løfter litt på et håndkle som ligger over en stor bolle av hva som ser ut som en uthult rot og kikker ned i den. Idun lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken og børster hendene på forkleet sitt. "Har bott her i nesten 4 år nu. Skolen ble ikke som planlagt. Jobbigt å være Hulder på folkhøyskolan." Hun ler men Felix skjønner at det måtte ha vært vanskelig. Var nok neppe et øyeblikks fred. "Prøvde meg som beautyguru en stund men det gikk åt skogen. Så da fòr jeg ut i skogen. Har ikke ångrat." Smilet hennes er fredelig nå. Stolt, til og med. 

Felix nikker og karrer seg opp til en sittende stilling. Nesten umiddelbart får han en tykk ullgenser kastet mot seg. Den lander halveis i ansiktet og på brystet hans. Uten instruks kler han den på seg. "Takk," sier han mykt. Det kjennes rart å snakke. Som om at han er uten trening. 

"Du forsvann." 

Felix løfter blikket mot Idun. Hun er ved ovnen igjen og rører i det han antar er suppa. En liten skyldfølelse setter seg i ryggsøylen og han nikker. Han gjorde jo det. Forsvant. Til en viss grad var jo det planen. I et forsøk på å bli fri. Ser jo hvordan det gikk. 

"Militæret... det..." han starter forklaringen forsiktig - leter etter ord.

Huldra snur seg igjen, med hodet litt på skakke. Fletta når henne ned til hofta. "Gikk ikke helt bra i militären?" 

"Nei..." Han kikker kjapt ut av vinduet når han hører en kvist brekke. Men det er bare et dådyr utenfor. Han slapper av igjen. "De sa at... de sa at de trengte noen som mæ. På et laboratorium. Forskera, kjemikera.. men æ ble låst inne." Han ser ned på brystet sitt. Det er som om han ennå kjenner måleinstrumentene på huden. Ledninger, piping, kaldt metall. Rom fullt av speil. Nåler i armen. Blinkende lys i øynene. Han får gysninger.

"Nämmen kära deg..." kommer det på mer eller mindre kav svensk og det er ikke mange sekundene før Idun sitter på sengekanten og holder Felix i hånda. "Trodde bare du hadde blivit sendt til et eller annat krigsherjet land," hun gir håndflata hans et varmt, vennskapelig kyss. Den gangen hadde hun antatt at han var ute i krig et sted, og når årene gikk uten en lyd fra han så begynte tankene å snurre rundt frykten for at han var død et sted i midtøsten eller noe. Men her var han - i levende livet - men det virket som om han hadde vært på et mye verre sted. Hun forsøker et lite smil og klapper Felix forsiktig på kinnet. "Nu er soppan klar og vi kan prata over litt varm mat. Ok?"

Felix nikker. "Det høres fint ut," sier han, takknemlig.


	4. Kapittel fire

Han liker ikke hvor stille det er fra styremedlemmene som kunne komme på kort varsel og investorer som deltok via skype. Sjefen hans, Alfahannen, stirrer på ham i en blanding av avsky, sjokk og håpløshet. 

"Så det er ubevoktede servicebokser som har skylda?" bjeffer han surt, nesten mistroisk. 

Egil prøver å svelge diskret og etter et sekunds betenkningstid nikker han. "I grove trekk, ja..." Han var ikke sikker, men sikker nok til at han kunne servere det som et offer - kanskje bli tiltrodd med litt mer tid, eller aller helst få dumpet oppryddingsarbeidet over på noen andre. Noen som har mer med fysisk sikkerhet å gjøre. Han lurer på om det er noen fra Nokas han kan ringe til.

"Hvordan kan det ha seg at systemene våre, _satt opp av deg_ , ikke kunne varsle oss eller overstyre?!" Tydelig spytt ble katapultert fra kjeften til sjefen.

Egil blir tørr i munnen. Han vil sukke, men stagnerer trangen før han glipper. "Under en total kortslutning så-" han får ikke fullført.

Sjefen slår en flat hånd irritert i bordflaten og tar seg i før han banner. "Du ser til å få det håndtert. Jeg vil ha en fullstendig overgang og overhaling av sikkerheten rundt lokalet, og jeg vil ha en grundig rapport om det interne sikkerhetssystemet. Manuelt, digitalt, alt. Om det så er en fille-instilling lagret i en sky borte i San Marino, ALT." Han fråder nesten. "Er det klinkende klart, Gjermundsen?"

Sur og satt ut av arbeidsmengden, nikker Egil igjen og samler i hop papirene han kom inn med. "Fullstendig," svarer han spakt, litt innbitt. Det han fikk ut av dette møtet var som fryktet. Han får en indirekte og passiv skyldsrolle og blir lesset med mesteparten av arbeidet som påfølger. Men han skal nok få delegert litt av mengden utover resten av arbeidsstokken. De müsli-spisende, Stamina-abonnerende, tik-tok oppslukte fjolsene han må omgi seg med 50 timer i uka. Dag ut og dag inn med nær kontinuerlig oppdatering om hvor mye de løfter nå, eller en masse pjatt om onkelunger, båtturer eller hvilken Grændis som er best. 

_En dag ender jeg opp som Charles Whitman_ , tenker Egil bittert idét han forlater konferanserommet med lutet rygg. 

***

" _Wow_..." er alt hun har å si. Det senker seg en litt klam stillhet over det slitte kjøkkenbordet. Det lukter gran. 

Felix kikker bort på Idun - vakre, snille Idun. Sannsynligvis hans eneste venn i hele verden. Det hugger litt i brystet at han muligens har snudd oppned på hennes verdensbilde eller bare gjort dagen hennes litt mindre bra. Han kikker ned igjen, i den tomme bollen - en uthult rot. Her har noen gjort seg flid. Den kunne nesten kommet fra Hus & Hjem. 

"Sorry," kommer det litt svakt fra Felix. "Det ble kanskje litt mye te å begynne med."

Med ett var hånden hans omsluttet av to varme hender. "Hør nu," startet Idun resolutt, men mykt. "Du har inget å vara sorry for. Du har helt uppenbart varit utsatt for helt forjævlige ting. Om nån skulle be om orsäkt er det inte du. Om det e nogot Deep State Norje eller va, det vet jeg inte men... det är fucked up hva dom gjorde. Men nu är du fri?" Alt kom ut litt mer Svensk enn Norsk når hun var ordentlig opprørt. Akkurat som han husket henne.

Om det var retorisk eller om hun kanskje var redd at han var forfulgt var litt vanskelig å bedømme - men han nikker som svar. Til alt, egentlig. Passivt og kanskje litt tilbaketrukkent enig med det hun sa. Grove overtramp var blitt gjort - men han hadde jo blitt med dem frivillig. Løyet til, ja - men likefremt hadde han sagt ja. Det var litt vanskelig å komme over - hans egen skyld i det. 

"Æ e vel det..." legger han til, forsiktig. Usikkert. Han føler seg rimelig trygg her, men klarer samtidig ikke helt å legge fra seg følelsen av at han fortsatt blir jaktet på. At han skal bli funnet. Revet vekk. Tatt tilbake - men kanskje aller verst, er frykten av at han aldri kom seg ut. At det ikke er ham selv som sitter her, men noen andre. At han fortsatt sitter i cellen sin. At dette ikke er hans virkelighet.

Før han spinner lengre ned i dragsuget kjenner han en hånd i håret. Han kikker opp og Idun ser bestemt ut. 

"Då ska vi vaska håret," sier hun med et selvsikkert nikk før hun rydder av bordet. "Fem minuter, ute vid dörren," hun peker mot inngangspartiet før hun forsvinner i forveien, mens halen pisker muntert under den lange, tunge kjolekanten. 

***

Garderoben lukter fuktig jord, grønske og granbar. Ved døren i andre enden står en kvinne, ren og ordentlig i tøyet, i motsetning til de som kom inn utenfra nylig, som nå er relativt halvnakne. 

"Status?"

En av agentene kikker opp fra der han sitter på en benk, nydusjet. "Team Hugin rapporterer at Korpus 19, 41, 52 og 78 er brakt tilbake."

"Men ikke 89?" Kvinnen myser litt, stemmen undrende og gradvis stresset. 

Agenten rister på hodet. "Team Munin er fortsatt ute. Kan hende de har annet å rapportere."

Med kun et misfornøyd nikk forlater kvinnen garderoben. Hun tar opp telefonen så snart dører lukkes bak henne. "Avventer. Rapport ufullstendig. Status Korpus 89 kan ikke bekreftes." Hun legger på etter kun noen sekunders venting. Kvinnen forsvinner ned en lang korridor.


	5. Kapittel fem

Det uler svakt i veggene fra en lett bris som ikke er fullstendig uvelkommen men som helst kunne holdt seg utendørs. Han sprikrer opp et nytt pledd, sponset av en dårlig sikret vogn fra nattoget. Han hadde brukt alle som Idun hadde gitt ham, bortsett fra det tykkeste og varmeste av dem. Det ble naturlig nok brukt for å sove i - men Felix sov lite for tiden. Hadde strevet med det en god stund nå. Det hadde blitt verre nå som han var utenfor laboratoriet, hvor han ble matet med substanser som tok seg av de fleste av de mest grunnleggende funksjonene hos et menneske, med noen åpenbare unntak.

Overarmene og skuldrene kjennes litt såre når han slipper dem ned igjen og ullgenseren ramler på plass og dekker midjen som hadde tittet frem. Fornøyd med at trekken var døyvet tar han et par steg bakover for å se til at han ikke har misset noen sprekker. Idet han ser seg ferdig, sparker han en bøtte overende med hælen og kaldt såpevann spres raskt utover gulvet og mesteparten av en ryematte han hadde lagt ned for bare et kvarters tid siden. Noen sure gloser fra Nord hveses før han hurtig plukker opp både bøtta og ryematta.

***

Det er en relativt fin dag når Felix kikker ned i kurven på benken med et sukk gjennom nesen. Det er fritt for både knekkebrød, kavring og havregryn. Han titter ut av vinduet, ned mot vannet. Lett misforstått som et tjern, men det var en elv, som ikke kunne sees fra hytta, som rant ned fra fjellet og endte opp i vannet. Om man fulgte vannet langt nok var det en munning i andre enden hvor det formet en ny elv som fortsatte mot Bekkebakken. Men han gikk aldri den veien. Han tok omveier. Ville helst unngå et Bytting-par som holdt til i nærheten av vannverket. De var fra Fremmedlegionen og Felix ville helst ikke bli forsøkt rekruttert. Så han tok veien som tok lengre tid - som iogforseg fungerte helt fint - han hadde masser av tid.

Han kler en tynn cardigan over t-skjorta og går ut av hytta. Hytte var vel kanskje litt sjenerøst - det var mer som et skur - sannsynligvis brukt for fugletitting en gang i tiden. Han hadde kommet over noen Se og Hør fra 1989 og et Jakt og Fiskemagasin fra 1974 så det var nok en stund siden noen hadde vært her. Bortsett fra Felix, da. Han hadde vært her oppe en del for mange år siden, når han trengte et tak over hodet og alt i byen var for utsatt eller opptatt. Han husker spesielt en vinter hvor han hadde bunkret seg ned her oppe hele jula. Kaldt som faen - og ikke annet å spise enn røye fra vannet rundt 100 meter fra dørstokken.

Turen ned for å knabbe noe mat er ikke noe han ser frem til men om det skal bli mat i magen må det gjøres. Han gløtter bort på vannet. Kanskje bålstekt røye hadde vært godt til kvelds? Han nikker for seg selv - jo, det hadde vært godt. Men først må det sikres tørrvarer for et par dager fremover. 

***

Egil føler seg omtrent på størrelse med en peanøtt mens han skrider mot kontoret til Alfahannen. De siste ukene har ikke vært særlig fruktbare med resultater og han vet godt hva som venter ham på andre siden av døren. Han ser rett inn gjennom det lange, smale vinduet i døra og svelger unna når Alfahannen ser ham rett i øynene. Egil kjenner svetten i tinningene allerede.

"Jeg antar du vet om videoene som er kommet på avveie," snerrer sjefen hans.

Egil nikker. Han anser ikke seg selv som ansvarlig for spredning av videoer fra deres overvåkingssystem men Alfahannen hadde en annen mening. Egil var hans syndebukk for alt. 

"Jo, og-"

Han kommer ikke lenger før Alfahannen holder en avvisende finger opp i lufta, en non-verbal hysjing. Egil hater når han gjør det. 

" _FreakyLeaks_ kaller de det. Dette er en SKANDALE, Gjermundsen. Fire store utenlandske investorer har trukket seg ut og helvetes FMAF sitter og sikler rett utenfør dørene våre. Vi kan ikke utføre oppgavene våre med slikt pes, Gjermundsen og så langt har du ikke kommet med en eneste forklaring på hvordan alt lekker ut herfra. Jeg har ettertrykkelig bedt om en grundig overhaling og oppdatering av systemene våre, men de uteblir stadig. Du har skuffet meg dypt, Gjermundsen. Hva ville du gjort om du var meg, hm?"

Det bobler innbitt i brystet og kjeven er stram mens han lar sjefen gjøre seg ferdig med kjeftinga. Egil overrekker en mappe med utskrifter fra den siste gjennomgangen av nettverket deres. "Jeg har markert alle systemsmåfeil og kretser som må debugges. Men det må skaffes hjelp fra selskapet vi leier servere av. Vi har rett og slett ikke tilgang på de nødvendige innstil-"

"Rosa tusj?" avbryter Alfahannen. 

Egils munn er åpen men etter et øyeblikk får han lukket den og svelget unna et irritert sukk. "Jeg hadde lånt bort den gule til Andersen."

Hans overordnede himler med øynene og blar fort gjennom resten av papirene før han slenger mappen ned på skrivebordet. "Få noen ned hit for å se på serverne våre. I dag." 

Før han er helt ute av døren ser Egil bort på Alfahannen som har plukket opp noe som ligner billetter, som han stryker lett mot haken. De får øyekontakt igjen og mørket som skyter fra sjefens olme blikk setter fart i Egil og han formelig småløper bortover korridoren.


	6. Kapittel 6

"Faen," freste det frustrert fra Felix. Han gnir seg i skjeggveksten, lettere irritert. Etter litt ettertanke kjenner han at det er ikke egentlig den uløste kabalen som plager ham. Det ligger noe mer under overflaten. Kortene på bordet er bare det ene gresstrået han får tak i. Noe å banne over. Noe å peke på og si dette er din feil. Du, alene, har forsuret dagen min. Uka mi. Måneden. 

Brystkassa ekspanderer under ullgenseren som følge av et dypt inntak av luft som han slipper ut med lukkede øyne. Hendene ligger rolig på bordet med håndflatene ned mot det ru treverket. Pusten går rolig. Han gir slipp og føler seg mindre stresset. Han åpner øynene og ser rett bort på det lille speilet på veggen, som henger litt skevt over en gammel treeske. Sannsynligvis har det vært appelsiner i den, eller noe slikt, en gang i tiden. Det er stempler på den ene siden. Dole. En liten rest av oransj plastnetting sitter fast i en stift. Oppå denne esken balanserer det en iskremboks med kaldt vann i. Tress. Det er bare såvidt leselig langs sidene. Men noe skal en ha vann i skal man ha fjes og hender vasket her oppe i skauen. Han kikker på refleksjonen av seg selv i speilet. Det er en rød ramme av plastikk rundt, som buler litt ut på den venstre siden. 

Felix gnir seg i skjegget enda en gang, som om at han ikke helt kjenner seg selv igjen. En vane han har pådratt seg som følge av alle årene hvor han mistet helt kontakten med hvem, hva og hvor. Et øyeblikk synes han at han ser bestefaren sin - og etter at støkken har stilnet litt konkluderer han med at det må være på grunn av ansiktshåret. Han grøsser en gang til og reiser seg opp fra krakken. Han er støl og når han får strekt seg kjenner han at han er sulten også. Han kaster et kort blikk bort på kurven hvor tørrvarene normalt sett oppholder seg og smatter oppgitt med leppa. Fritt igjen. Bare en stusselig kavring igjen.

"Faen."

***

Turen ned mot Bekkebakken er aldri helt uten risiko. Som regel går det greit så lenge Felix tar seg god tid og unngår kjente turstier, vannverket og ellers steder hvor det var få gode gjemmesteder. Det var ikke langt ned til Bekkebakken, men som følge av rutinen hans for ikke å bli oppdaget tok turen oftest nesten en time, én vei. Butikken han som regel forsynte seg fra var heldigvis ikke i sentrum, så han var ganske overlatt til seg selv når han gikk gjennom kassene med kassert brødmat og andre tørrvarer som var blitt satt ut på baksiden. Noen ganger måtte han vente til butikkansatte var ferdige med røyken sin, men det var intet stort hinder. Det var blitt litt varmere ute, sommeren stod for døren, så røykepausene ble litt lengre enn de var på vårparten, men Felix satt relativt trygt mellom de store containerne så det var ikke noe han stresset over. Odøren var av og til noe i overkant grov, men han hadde opplevd verre. 

Når butikkmedarbeideren forsvinner inn døra og Felix hører låsen slå, sniker han seg frem til kassene nærmest døra. Noen pakker med skivet gulost fristet men selv ikke oppe i den fuktige skauen ville de vare særlig lenge. Svett ost. Han griner på nesa. Han finner noe hermetikk. Makrell i tomat. Kidneybønner. Havregryn. Ikke verst. Han stapper varene i en plastpose han fant ved pantestasjonen og sniker seg tilbake mot containerne og parkeringsplassen. En lastebil gir ham god dekning og Felix lusker rundt baksiden og kan se trærne bare 60 meter lenger bort. Han gjør seg klar til å løpe.

"Heisann," sier en munter, litt bekymret stemme. Mest munter.

Felix vurderer å bare løpe, men snur på hodet og ser en mannsperson som sitter med føttene dinglende ut av døra på førersiden av lastebilen. Han har verken sko eller sokker på seg. 

Som en slags respons til utrykket i trynet på Felix vifter mannen litt på tærne, med et smil om munnen. "Ble litt klamt i sokka, bare. Må luftes litt. Kjedelig med tåfislukt i hytta." Han peker bak seg, inn i lastebilen. Felix svarer fortsatt ikke - er litt utsatt av den muntre mannen - så sjåføren fortsetter, "Sønnen min klager sånn over lukta, ser du. Blitt litt fisefin i puberteten, han. Hah, tåfisefin." Mannen ler av seg selv. 

Felix ler ikke. 

"Så, vært å handla, du da?" Mannen nikker lett mot posen. Stillheten og det bleke blikket fra den tydelig dårlig ernærte unge mannen gjør at et lite lys går opp for lastebilsjåføren. Istedet for å presse mannen for et svar, smiler han bare empatisk. "Ja, jo... du får vel komma deg hjem da? Lage litt middag og sånn?" Han beveger øynene mot trærne og signaliserer at han skal holde fred. Felix, etter lang tids stillhet nikker til mannen og løper avgårde. Han forsvinner kjapt i buskaset og lastebilsjåføren rister litt på hodet for seg selv. 

***

Han var nesten fremme ved avstikkeren som ledet inn mot den lange veien til 'hytta', når han fikk øye på en Volkswagen bobil som sto parkert litt forkjært. Han kryper sammen nede i en grøft som ikke er helt dyp nok, men hvis han bare klarer å ikke lage en lyd, så kikker de kanskje aldri denne veien. Tre personer står utenfor bobilen. En røyker, og de andre to ser ut til å diskutere noe. En kvinne vifter oppgitt med armene. Faen. Det er bytting-paret fra vannverket. Han hadde en close-call med de for cirka to uker siden, hvor han nesten overrasket dem like ved der han pleide å fiske. De hadde funnet fiskestanga hans og hadde en høylytt diskusjon om hvem av dem som hadde snikfisket uten den andre. Han kikker intenst bort på menneskene ved bobilen og undrer seg hvem den tredje er. Han kan ikke ta sjansen på å flytte seg - han har ingenting som kan dekke ham fra synslinjen til folkene ved bobilen. Han ante ikke at bytting-paret engang hadde noen form for transport, men det er ikke helt uforståelig. De assosierer seg med Fremmelegionen og har vel behov for å kunne reise langt på kort varsel. 

At de hadde holdt til ved vannverket i det siste var ikke tilfeldig. Idun hadde fortalt at de holdt til der fordi det foregikk en del aktiviteter i skogen som Fremmedlegionen var nysgjerrige på. Hun hadde nevnt noe om en gruppe Fremmede som avholdt kamper og drev med livestreaming av hele greia. Det var en hel business og veldig populært, på en sånn hysj-hysj måte, ifølge Idun. Selv hadde hun bare hørt om det fra en Heks hun kjente fra folkehøyskolen som kjente et Troll som hadde vært innom en kamp ifjor høst. 

Nei, vannverket var ikke tilfeldig. Det gikk gjetord blant Fremmede om en hendelse der i vinter. Et innbrudd. En Fremmed hadde blitt arrestert i sammenheng, men det ble ikke reist noen tiltale. Idun hadde hørt fra en sikker kilde at den skyldige var Bikkjemenneske og det var viden kjent at mange i politiet også var Bikkjemennesker. Senere hadde en hytte i skogen blitt ramponert. Idun var godt kjent med skogen og det meste som foregikk der men hendelsene i vinter forundret henne. Eksplosjoner og bombetrusler nede i byen og en plutselig mobilisering og nærmest re-branding av Fremmedlegionen. Hvordan, eller om, det hang sammen var umulig å vite. Da måtte en nærmest ha en fot innenfor og det var noe Idun ikke hadde.

Idet tankene svermer rundt det hadde hørt foregikk i vinter, og hvem person sammen med bytting-paret var kjenner Felix, med ett, at det kniper i magen og han føler på en overvelmende kvalme og raseri. Det lukter svakt av bål og burgere. Angsten og selvhatet kjennes ut som det skal rive ham i stykker og han kjenner varme tårer som presser bak øynene. Han føler skam. Skam og redsel. Følelsen er så sterk at Felix gir fra seg et smertelig hvin.

" _Felix_ , e det dæ?" Stemmen bryter gjennom den klamme tåka og når det klarner ser han opp på et kjent og uønsket fjes. Bleke øyne, vissen hud.

"Gøran," svarer han kaldt. 


End file.
